world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100113-Beau/Tlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 18:27 -- 06:27 GT: You 06:27 GT: How you doing, you? 06:28 CA: Hi you ... 06:28 GT: What'x crackalacking 06:28 CA: I think my butler had extra strength coffee... 06:28 CA: He's abnormally jittery... 06:28 CA: even for him... 06:28 CA: Which is bad... 06:29 CA: He'll crash eventually though... 06:29 GT: I'd xmack a xervent if he got under the influence on the job 06:29 GT: You're xo nice 06:29 CA: It's just coffee... 06:29 CA: Not a serious drug or anything... 06:30 GT: Yea, but thix guy xeemx to have a crazy reaction to it 06:30 GT: What'x your butler like anywayx 06:30 CA: He just drink a lot of it... 06:30 CA: I think he has it on tap somewhere... 06:31 CA: But I do worry... 06:31 CA: That much cannot be good for his heart... 06:31 GT: Ix your butler a nice guy? Becauxe if he hax a problem with you, then I have a problem with him 06:32 CA: No he's reaaaaaaaly nice!... 06:32 GT: Doex he xpeak in a poumpoux and refined manner 06:32 CA: He doesn't talk much... 06:32 CA: and when he does it's really fast... 06:33 CA: becasue of all the caffiene... 06:33 GT: Are you guyx moirailx? Or ix it xtrictly buxinexx 06:34 CA: I guess we are moirails. But I'm still not sure what it entirely means... 06:34 CA: A man named Balish tought me a lot about you aliens... 06:34 CA: like the hemospectrum and quadrents... 06:35 CA: He was a bit stuffy though... 06:35 GT: Like, cloxe companionx. One holdx back the other'x more... active tendenciex 06:35 CA: Yeah, I guess we are then!... 06:35 GT: They keep each other outta trouble, you know what I mean 06:37 CA: I see... 06:37 GT: I have a moirail too, but I moxtly keep him outta trouble 06:37 CA: Oh? What kind of trouble does he get into?... 06:40 GT: Well 06:40 GT: He'x a mutant 06:41 GT: Xo it really ixn't hix fault entirely 06:41 GT: But he kinda getx alot of trouble for it 06:42 GT: Like, people try to kill him trouble 06:42 CA: Oh no D:... 06:43 GT: Yea 06:43 GT: He'x kinda a dork too and I alwayx gotta bail him out 06:43 GT: With my kingly powerx 06:44 GT: Which meanx letting Jaguardad do the fighting for ux 06:45 CA: That sounds rough... 06:46 CA: What do you do if Jaguardad isn't around>... 06:46 CA: ?... 06:46 GT: Abxcond 06:46 GT: Haha 06:47 CA: I don't strife often... 06:47 CA: except with my butler... 06:47 CA: but he's really fast... 06:47 CA: so it's hard to beat him... 06:47 GT: You xtrife? 06:47 CA: not often... 06:47 GT: Woa what'x your xtrife xpecubux 06:47 CA: Scythekind... 06:48 GT: Woaaa 06:48 GT: Grim Reaper xhit right there 06:48 CA: Not many scythes around now adays... 06:48 CA: so I only have so many... 06:49 CA: But I wouldn't kill anyone!... 06:49 GT: What if you had to? 06:49 GT: Are you good with it? 06:50 CA: I hope I never have to! But I'm not reaaly good, but proficient enough to rock some heads if I have to... 06:51 GT: Have you ever had to? 06:52 GT: I'm xure there'x a ton of poor axx xtreet urchinx alwayx trying to xteal your richex 06:52 CA: Nope, My house is pretty far away from the city... 06:52 CA: The only other people other than my family that I see are my friends... 06:53 CA: But like I said, my butler strifes with me every now and then... 06:53 GT: What are your friendx like? 06:54 CA: They're nice... 06:54 GT: Are they xquare ax fuck or cool 06:54 CA: There's Kate, who can be a biiit weird... 06:54 CA: we talked about her once... 06:55 GT: Yea 06:55 GT: The hardcore girl 06:55 GT: Who elxe? 06:56 CA: Well there's Dane... 06:57 CA: He knows a lot of stuff... 06:57 GT: What kindx of xtuff? 06:58 CA: Philosophy, science, math and a bunch of other stuff... 06:59 GT: Axtronomy? 06:59 CA: Probably... 06:59 GT: Holy xhit 06:59 GT: Thix guy xeemx xo cool 07:00 GT: Doex he xtudy culturex? 07:01 CA: I think so, he seems to spend all his time studying... 07:01 GT: Like, culturex ax ancient and intrexting and amazing ax mine? 07:01 GT: What'x hix Trollian tag? 07:01 GT: I gotta talk to thix coolnerd 07:01 CA: guilleretianComplex ... 07:02 GT: Thank you very much Beau 07:02 CA: No probs, anything for a friend... 07:03 GT: And I uxually don't xay thank you xo thix meanx kinda alot 07:03 CA: Oh, well then thank you Tlaloc... 07:04 -- greatTenochtitlan GT wiggles eyebrows -- 07:04 GT: You are very welcome, my lady 07:04 GT: Goodbye -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 19:04 -- 07:04 CA: bye... -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 19:04 --